


mako liked to smoke

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, MaKorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble based on kaiaymee's art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mako liked to smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Korra's Back...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88343) by Kaiayame. 



> Previously on Makos-Lightningrod.tumblr.com

He didn’t remember when he started to light up.

When he decided to pick out a sleek steel case to carry the little cigarettes inside in a neat row.

Or when he rolled one between his chapped lips and with a snap of his fingers, the embers flickered and he smelled the ash that dissipated into a cloud of smoke.

That was what he found himself doing one night after returning from an assignment. The apartment had long gone cold and the company he sought was the voice drifting from the wooden radio on the table.

He let the cigarette balance between his teeth and swept his thumb against his center finger, the warmth of the flame flicking across his face.

"We have a special late night report! After a three year absence, President Raiko has confirmed that Avatar Korra has finally returned to our beloved cit-”

It wasn’t until he sees the enormous flame engulf the radio that he realized what he had just done. He stood there and watched the licks of flame move lazily.

He squeezed the cigarette between his fingers before snubbing it in the ceramic ash try.

She was back.

And despite the seduction of the steel case in his pocket, he pulled it out and left it on the table beside the charred wood of the radio.

With a lingering glance at it, he turned on his heel and made a slow exit, his mind concentrated on the Avatar.

No.

She was Korra.

Korra. Her name had been foreign. Even from the lips that seemed to say her name so many times since the two had met. So many times when her name was the topic of conversation between himself and his dates. Or when he spoke with Grandma Yin and brushed away the idea that he was holding out for his dream girl.

So many times that it never seemed to be foreign in the first place.


End file.
